Brindemos
by Fio Gonzlez
Summary: Si cierra los ojos aún puede escuchar los gritos, sentir la bala entrando y los dedos del desgraciado hurgando en su herida. Aún puede sentir el miedo. El odio.


**_Brindemos, por seguir con vida,_**

**_Celebremos, con música alta y vasos llenos,_**

**_Dejándote llevar como si las cargas no existieran._**

* * *

Si cierra los ojos y se deja llevar aún puede sentir la bala en su pecho y la mano de aquel monstruo escarbando en su herida, si cierra los ojos y se concentra, aún puede escuchar los gritos molestos y llenos de rabia del hombre, y ella vuelve a estar en su salón, sola y sin protección.

_—¡Eran sólo ustedes! ¡Sólo ustedes! _

Siempre había vivido sin miedo, sin cadenas, sin fantasmas demasiado molestos, pero ahora eso había cambiado, ahora ella vivía con miedo a que sucediera de nuevo, vivía con la paranoia de que alguien la volvería a dañar en su hogar y se odiaba por ser tan débil. Ahora ella no podía estar sola, _no quería_, no confiaba ni en su sombra. Elle sabía que no había sido culpa de nadie, que todo había sido un mal entendido y aun así siempre que cerraba los ojos por más de unos minutos a su mente acudía la imagen de Hotch enviándole a casa y una furia ciega la embriagaba.

_—Vete a casa, Elle, no has dormido en treinta y seis horas. _

¿Quién le asegura que no volverá a pasar? No duerme por las noches, la herida ya cicatrizada en el pecho le quema, como un recordatorio de su debilidad y fragilidad y, en los momentos menos oportunos, vuelve a estar tirada en el salón, indefensa mientras un monstruo hurga en su pecho y escribe un mensaje con su sangre.

El tiempo pasa, lo casos cambian y ahora tienen uno difícil. De esos que tanto ella, como el equipo, odian con todo el corazón.

Están en Dayton. Ohio.

El caso es horrible y la hace perderse en su cabeza más de lo que le gustaría admitir, las mujeres violadas y rotas, atacadas en su propio hogar, su lugar seguro, la hacen sentirse más identificada de lo que le gustaría.

Ellas habían sido profanadas en su propio hogar, justo como ella, las habían roto en mil pedazos en, el que se supone, era el lugar más seguro del mundo para ellas.

Cuando dan con el sospechoso y deciden tenderle una trampa con ella como carnada hay un solo instante de satisfacción antes de que el pánico arrase como una ola en todo su organismo. Estaría sola.

Sola. Sola. Sola.

_—¿Cuál es mi historia? _

La casa donde se encuentra es linda y acogedora, una casa pensada para una familia y mientras recorre el lugar el pecho le empieza a arder, la herida ya cicatrizada le quema la piel y el alma y ella intenta olvidar de forma desesperada que se encuentra sola. Moja su rostro. Toma agua. Cierra los ojos y pone la música.

Cierra los ojos, respira de forma profunda y trata de centrarse.

Se calma un poco.

_—Eres una secretaria, divorciada, treinta y seis años. _

_La música suena, ella se vuelve a perder._

El ya tan conocido miedo hace su aparición, le empieza por los pies como un sutil cosquilleo que va subiendo por su cuerpo como una corriente constante. El pánico repentino le nubla el juicio y de repente siente que no está segura, la imagen de Hotch mandándole a casa vuelve a aparecer en cabeza, la música le taladra la cabeza mientras se dirige a la puerta y en un acto de estupidez, toma su arma.

¿La podían culpar?

Mientras camina al auto, con la música aún retumbándole en los oídos y la imagen de un mensaje escrito con sangre en sus ojos es que lo decide. Lo va a enfrentar, hará pagar al maldito.

Y lo hace, lo atrapa, lo tumba en el piso y le pone las esposas. Se siente poderosa por un segundo, vuelve a ser ella, la de antes, la que no arrastraba tanto.

Y luego todo se jode. No hay pruebas, el desgraciado los evade y todos la culpan en silencio, la juzgan y se preguntas _porque rayos había hecho eso_.

Estalla, y hiere a todos, como una bomba que finalmente se ha decidido a explotar.

—_¡La última vez que me dejaste sola me dispararon, Hotch!_

Es un grito contenido, donde la rabia y decepción, miedo, odio y la increíble desesperación que la acompañan a diario se hacen presentes y antes de que lo sepa Gideon la está echando.

_—Ve y haz lo que debes hacer, Elle. _

Y le hace caso a su compañero, ella se vuelve la cazadora, lo espera en las sombras y cuando finalmente lo confronta y el desgraciado le agradece algo en ella estalla, otra vez. El odio y la furia la embriagan y antes de que el hombre pueda dar dos pasos para irse ella le ha metido tres disparos.

Pum.

Pum.

Pum.

Lo ha matado y en lo que ha durado en caer al suelo ella se ha sentido en paz. Ver como un hombre tan despreciable cae por su propia mano hace que un poco de la furia disminuya y cuando las patrullas llegan, trayendo a su equipo y las miradas acusadoras mantiene la cabeza en alto, orgullosa y terca_, siendo ella_.

Hizo lo que debía hacer, había hecho lo correcto.

Había matado al hombre porque eso era lo que se debía hacer, lo ha matado para que no dañe a ninguna mujer más, para que no haga que más víctimas le tomen repulsión a su propio hogar.

_—Él está muerto, Elle, y tú viva. Has ganado._

_Alza el vaso lleno hasta el tope mientras sonríe cansada, los ojos fijos en la copa mientras piensa en la bala, la sangre y los dedos del desgraciado._

_—Brindemos, por la victoria._

_**Brindemos, alza la copa y bebe todo el contenido de la botella. Trata de olvidar con alcohol y música demasiado fuerte. **_

* * *

_Amo a Elle. Y ayer me vi esos dos capítulos, simplemente no me pude resistir. Y si, después de mil años (una semana, pero bueh) me ha dado por revisarlo. Lo siento. _


End file.
